


Peter Griffin Meets Sans From Undertale

by UglyTurnip



Series: UglyTurnip's Crack/Meme Fanfictions [4]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Fortnite (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, I'm Sorry, Meme, OK this is Epic, True Gamer Fanfiction, We live in a society, fortnite, ironic, you know I had to do it to 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: Peter Griffin reminiscences on the time he met the epic gamer Sans from Undertale. This is a really bad meme fanfic, and if you read it, then I feel bad for you, son.





	Peter Griffin Meets Sans From Undertale

One day, Peter Griffin was sitting in the dining room, reading a newspaper. Lois was busy cooking him a healthy breakfast of scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast.

Suddenly, Peter put the newspaper down. He had a mischievous grin as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ehehehehehe. Hey Lois, remember that time I met Sans from Undertale?"

Suddenly, Lois dropped to her knees and clasped her arms together like a poor peasant woman begging for alms. "Peetah, please don't mention another cutaway! I don't want to go back to the void!"

"Too late!" Peter exclaimed, and the world around Lois faded to darkness.

Peter walked over to a skeleton man wearing a hoodie. He was sitting in the living room, playing on an Xbox One X from the Microsoft Corporation.

"Hey there, stranger," Peter said as he sat down next to the skeleton man. "Whatcha' playin'?"

"Fortnite: Battle Royale," responded the player as he turned to face Peter. "I'll have you know I'm quite an epic gamer."

"Holy crap, it's Sans from Undertale!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing in my living room!?"

"I'm trolling libtards awesome style," Sans replied. "Wanna join me, Peter?"

"Hell yeah!" Peter exclaimed. "We're gonna destroy those libtards!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in stepped Ben Shapiro. "Did I hear something about destroying libtards?"

"Holy crap, it's conservative political commentator Ben Shapiro!" Peter said while pointing at Ben. "Hey Ben, would you like to play Fortnite with me and Sans from Undertale?"

Ben smirked. "OK, this is epic," he said as he joined the pair for some awesome Fortnite: Battle Royale gameplay. Many libtards were destroyed by the powers of _**FACTS**_ and _**LOGIC**_.

_The End_


End file.
